darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Looking Glass Knight
The Looking Glass Knight, also known as the Mirror Knight,This boss was known as the Mirror Knight in the ''Dark Souls II'' beta. is a boss in Dark Souls II. It can be found in the King's Passage. General information The fight against the Looking Glass Knight takes place at the top of a castle structure during a lightning storm. This boss will use physical attacks against the player as well as using it's sword as a sort of "lightning rod". It's shield deflects magic, causing blocked spells to fly off in a random direction. The knight's shield also the shape of a mirror and when it plants it into the ground, it will summon a hostile NPC or another player as a hostile enemy to the fight (like the Old Monk in Demon's Souls), in addition to planting its shield in the ground, it will also stab it's sword into the ground if it is summoning a player. It can summon a maximum of two phantoms and will continue to summon replacements throughout the fight if one of them is defeated. While fighting this boss offline, he will summon a randomly generated enemy AI instead of human players. While the Looking Glass Knight is summoning, the players can take advantage of the situation to attack him until he staggers, thus cancelling the process of summoning. NPC phantoms will not use their shields. Lore The Knight serves as Vendrick's lieutenant and before the King's fall and the collapse of his kingdom, would test the skills of warriors who wished to serve in the order of royal knights. Those unfortunate to fail the test met a grisly end. He continues to challenge individuals who cross its path. Summoning Benhart of Jugo can be summoned for this boss. Attacks Leap: Leaps into the air in the player's direction Charge: Charges forward and proceeds to lunge at the player. Only used when the player has retained some distance Summon: Places the shield on the ground and proceeds to summon an NPC, or when online summons a player. This move takes several seconds to complete and is possible to stagger him out of it Lightning Blade: Uses the lightning to electrify it's sword and makes a horizontal swing in the player's direction. The sword is only imbued for that one attack. Balls of Lightning: Uses the lightning to electrify it's sword and makes a horizontal swipe that shoots out five electricity balls Lightning Trail: Uses the lightning to electrify it's sword and performs an overhead attack that sends a lightning trail that follows the player Notes * In order to be summoned by the Looking Glass Knight and into another player's world, the Red Sign Soapstone may be used anywhere inside of Drangleic Castle. An effective strategy, however, is to reuse your Soapstone every 10 seconds or so. This moves you through servers faster, allowing you to find one with a Looking Glass Knight battle that is about to summon a phantom, as well as help prevent players from summoning you themselves. * While offline, the NPC phantoms that the Looking Glass Knight summons range between a halberd (Syan's Halberd)-wielding or a greatsword (Greatsword)-wielding phantom. * It is possible to stagger the Looking Glass Knight while he is summoning. If this happens, the Looking Glass Knight will cancel the summon and resume fighting the player. * Attacks that hit the shield on it's left side will deflect and do no damage. Any form of magic (sorceries/pyromancies/miracles/hexes) will also be deflected. * The Looking Glass Knight is affected by Profound Still. The Knight will still attempt to use lighting attacks through it's sword, but no lightning will come out. The player and summons can still be hit by the actual sword during these attacks. * After defeating the Looking Glass Knight, enemies will be able to charge into the arena from the previous area if the player ran past them on the way to the boss fight. This can catch players off guard and lead to a quick death after the boss fight officially ends. * By using a Bonfire Ascetic on the Drangleic Castle bonfire, Central Castle Drangleic, Looking Glass Knight can be respawned. Drops Ring of Steel Protection +2 | Ring of Steel Protection.png | Guaranteed (NG+) }} Trivia * Defeating this boss will unlock the Achievement/Trophy "Looking Glass Knight", worth 20 Gamerscore or a Silver Trophy respectively. * The Looking Glass Knight resembles the Old Monk from Demon's Souls, in that both bosses are able to summon other players or NPCs to the fight. However, this time the players will have to face both the boss itself and the invaders at the same time and not only the invader. Another difference is that while the Looking Glass Knight is able to do this multiple times, the Old Monk can summon only one invader per fight. * While playing online, in the corridor before the Looking Glass Knight's arena, players will be able to see several candles. According to Yui Tanimura, whenever any player online is killed at the hands of the Looking Glass Knight, a new candle will be lit, and other players will see it in their own worlds. * If the player is chosen to be summoned by the Looking Glass Knight, the player will be sent a message saying, "The Looking Glass Knight summons you! Become a Mirror Squire, and vanquish the world master." Videos Gallery Looking Glass Knight Concept.png|Looking Glass Knight Concept Art MirrorKnightwithLighteningSword.jpg BattleWithMirrorKnight.jpg Dark-Souls-2-Mirror-Knight-Boss-Fight-Gets-Leaked-Gameplay-Videos-370249-2.jpg mirror11.jpg uahBgH2.jpg ku-xlarge.gif Looking Glass Knight.png Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses